


A Different Flavor of Love

by Acemindbreaker



Series: Striga & Vampire Romance [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1920s, Aftercare, Asexual Character, BDSM, F/M, Impact Play, Kissing, Period Typical Attitudes, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scene Gone Wrong, Transgender, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: When John sees an add by a 'pansy' looking for someone to play games of bondage and sadism with, he's intrigued. Both by the offer, and the possibility that she might understand why he was born a woman but feels like a man. The hints she drops that she might be supernatural clinch the deal, because John, too, is supernatural - he's a striga, a creature like a cross between werewolves and vampires.





	A Different Flavor of Love

I’d been in town for less than a week when I saw her ad.

She was looking for a person to engage in games of bondage and sadism with. I’d played kidnapping games as a child, but then my friends began to grow tired of it, and my mother had made me stop because it wasn’t ladylike enough. I hadn’t done anything of the sort in a long time, but my fantasies always featured someone being tied up and beaten. So that, in itself, piqued my excitement.

She also mentioned having a special diet, and that she was only available to meet in the evenings. I couldn’t be sure, of course, but those hints made me think of a vampire. I’d know instantly if I met her, of course—vampires had a very recognizable scent. My parents thought of vampires as servants, good allies but never friends or partners. But I was re-examining so much of what they’d taught me—why not this, too? And at the very least, I wouldn’t need to hide what I was.

But what caught my interest most was that she was a pansy—a crossdresser. I was a crossdresser, too, in the other direction. One of the reasons I’d move here was to make a new beginning, where people wouldn’t think of me as the lady my family wanted me to be. I wore men’s clothes, bound my chest, and tried my best to speak in a low voice.

Maybe she’d understand? Maybe she felt the same? I was feeling more and more certain that I’d never been meant to be a woman. My soul was that of a man, and my body was wrong. Sometimes seeing myself naked, or being treated as a woman, could bring me to tears. My family didn’t understand, as far as they were concerned I needed to get over it and accept my lot in life.

The thought that someone else might know how I felt—that alone would have been enough for me to meet with her.

 

We met a couple days later, at a play in the park.

She was already seated, waiting for me. One look at her took my breath away. She was gorgeous! I’d been prepared for her to look like a man in a dress, but if I hadn’t known, I’d never have guessed she wasn’t a born woman. She was tall, sure, and had broad shoulders, but she was expertly made up, and sat with a feminine confidence that reminded me of my own mother.

Suddenly nervous, I approached. “Maria?”

“John?” Her voice was higher than I expected. “So glad you could make it! Sit down.”

As I sat, I caught her scent. Vampire, as I’d guessed. I started to relax a little. I could handle vampires. I had the striga charm, it was nearly guaranteed that she’d find me handsome as long as I intended to project that impression. “I’m glad to meet you, Maria.”

“Glad to meet you too.” She smiled. “Have you seen MacBeth before?”

“Yeah. And you?” I chuckled. “Maybe you saw the original?”

She laughed. “Oh, no! I’m not that old! I was turned only 10 years ago.”

“Oh.”

“Sure. What about you?” She asked as we headed to the bench. “I can tell you’re not human, but I don’t think I recognize your kind.”

“We’re not very common.” I replied. “I’m a striga.”

“Striga. You’re like vampires, but you shapeshift, right?” She asked.

“Yeah, and we’re born, not turned.” I replied. “I’m a striga viu. When I die, as long as it’s not something that can permanently kill me, I’ll come back as a striga mort, and I’ll be more powerful. Until then, I’m basically just a werewolf.”

The play started and we fell silent then. I was hyperaware of her next to me. I longed to kiss her, or put my hand on her knee, but I had no idea if she’d welcome the affection so early in the date, so I held myself back.

 

Afterwards, we walked to a park bench nearby and sat down together. “I always wished that Lady MacBeth hadn’t had that guilt breakdown.” Maria said. “She was so fierce until then.”

I laughed. “Honestly, I kinda relate to MacDuff.”

“Oh, you’re the hero type, are you?” She asked. “A strong, manly man, to protect little old me?”

“Hardly.” Though her calling me a manly man did feel pretty good. “I doubt I’m worthy of a beautiful maiden like yourself.”

She looked pleased. “Oh, you’re so sweet!”

“But seriously, that stuff about bondage and sadism? I’m really new to all this.” I said in a rush. “I don’t really know anything about it.”

“Well, I guess you’re in luck. I’m more durable than most.” She said. “Don’t worry, I’d be glad to show you the ropes.” She smirked, and I chuckled.

“That’s great. I mean, I played kidnapping games as a kid, and I’ve done a lot of fantasizing, but I’ve never… you know...”

“We all start somewhere.” She said. “So, how old are you?”

“I’m twenty-three.” I looked her over. She’d said she was turned 10 years ago, so estimate her age and add ten years, then round it down a bit to be flattering. “Are you about 30?”

She chuckled. “Thirty-two. I was about the same age as you when I was turned.” At my look of chagrin, she patted my hand. “It’s the cheekbones. They make me look older.”

“Right. I look younger. I keep getting called ‘boy’, when they’re not calling me ‘ma’am’.” I said, wincing at the thought.

She winced, too. “‘Ma’am’? You don’t look like a ‘ma’am’ to me.” She waved a hand dismissively. “So, what do you like to fantasize about?”

 

Later that week, we met up again at her house.

Her place was not lavish, but it was an actual house, not an apartment like mine. She shared the place with a cat, who I could smell but not see. No doubt the cat was simply hiding. Animals didn't hate supernaturals, like many legends claimed, but they could smell the difference, and learned tameness separately for us. My family's dogs only liked striga and vampires, and barked and retreated from humans. No doubt her cat only liked vampires, and would take some time to decide to trust striga.

She led me to a room that would normally have been a bedroom, but the large window made it unsafe for a vampire's bedroom. So instead, she explained that it was her playroom. The bed in there was used only for fun.

“I've got these ropes attached under the mattress, so I can tie someone to the bed, or have them tie me.” She explained. “I like to take both sides in play. What about you?”

“I don't know.” I had done both in my childhood games, but that was very different from doing it as an adult.

“Well, we can try out both. Do you want me to tie you up first, or do you want to tie me first?” She asked.

Nervousness hit. “I'd like to tie you.” I said. That way, I'd be in control. I could stop it anytime I wanted.

“OK, well, first, let me show you how to make the cuff.” She grabbed the ropes. “I'll tie my wrist, you copy me with my ankle. And if we need to undo it in an emergency, here's the scissors.” I took them in my left hand, feeling how awkward they were, and sighed. I liked my scissors better, they were designed for a left-hander. I set them aside.

She talked me through the simple cuff, and even threw in a mention of safety. “It's not a big deal for me, because I'm a vampire, but if you're playing with anyone else, it's important for you to make sure that you can fit a finger through the cuff like this, and watch for changes in blood flow. Also, tie above the ankle or wrist, not directly on it.” She said. “I've gotten hurt by bad ties a few times, but I heal quickly. Others don't. If you're playing with anyone else, have them wiggle their hands and feet every so often, and make sure they let you know if anything doesn't feel right.”

When I was done her ankle, I moved on to her other wrist, as she talked me through it again. Part of me was wishing I'd chosen to be tied instead—this was a lot of work. I imagined the feel of the cuffs on my wrist, struggling against them but unable to free myself. Yes, that would be nice.

But this was nice, too, in a different way. By the time I'd moved on to her second ankle, I was getting the hang of the tie, and starting to feel a sense of intimacy with her. She was mine, at least for the moment. She was my lover, my prey, something.

I finished the tie and stood up. “So, can you get loose?”

She pulled against the ties. “If I was really determined, I could probably break the metal scaffolding of this bed. But these ties will hold. Good job.” She smiled. “Now that you have me at your mercy, what do you want to do to me?”

Removing her clothes and ravishing her sprang to mind, but I didn't know if she wanted that, and besides, I didn't have a penis, and it didn't feel right without one. The thought made me upset, so I looked for something else, and noticed a set of weapons hanging from hooks on the wall. “One of those?” I asked.

“Oh, yes.” She said. “Now, usually you'd want me tied facedown for that, because then you could give me a good spanking. But if you grab that metal ladle, I like being hit on the front with that.”

I took the ladle in question, enjoying the heft of it. I didn't miss that, for a vampire, an aluminum ladle would be the mildest type of material in her arsenal—not silver, and not something that used to be alive. I hit myself on the arm with it to test, and smiled. Then I turned to her. “Where should I hit?”

“How about on the chest?” She said. “Just get my clothes off first, I don't want them damaged.”

I grinned and set the ladle to one side as I started unbuttoning her drop-waist dress, revealing a stuffed bra and panties underneath. With her nod of approval, I unclipped the bra and removed it, careful not to let the foam inserts fall as I set it aside. “All right. I have you at my mercy.” I said mischievously as I grabbed the ladle. “Do you want it?”

“Yes, please!” She said, tilting her head back. “Just make sure not to hit my face or neck.”

I hesitated. Was I really allowed to do this? Of course, that's why we were here! I hauled off and hit her as hard as I dared on the chest.

“Harder, please!” She said.

I hit harder, and then harder. I started getting out of breath, and my chest hurt. “Hang on.” I turned away, removing my shirt and then sliding off my corselette. I put my shirt back on, taking a couple deep breaths. “Much better.” I resumed hitting her.

As I hit her, my vision focused on her chest, right where the blows landed. My breath came in hot and fast, and I could feel myself getting turned on. She was so hot, arching her back in delight as I hit.

And then I started to get tired, and my arm hurt. I switched to my right, but my accuracy was worse, and on the fourth hit with my right arm, I hit her in the face. “Ow!” She said, and blood welled up from her split lip.

“Oh, I'm sorry!” I set the ladle down and knelt beside her on the bed. “Are you OK?” I could smell her blood. It smelt different from animal blood, even though it looked the same. I wondered what it would taste like.

“Yeah, no biggie.” She said. “Untie me?”

 

By the time she'd gotten untied and put on her clothes, and I'd put my corselette back on, the bleeding had stopped. “No big deal, honestly.” She assured me. “I'm a vampire, remember? The mark will be gone by next evening.”

“I just feel so stupid.” I said. “I had to go and ruin the moment with something stupid like that.”

“Don't worry. I had a good time.” She said. “Did you?”

“Yeah.” I said, blushing. “You're so hot when you're tied up.”

She smiled. “Glad to hear it. I was getting a nice buzz, too.” She said. “Now, come on. Your job still isn't done. After a scene like this, you should bring me a drink and a blanket and give me a cuddle. Remember what I said earlier about aftercare?”

“Right.” I fetched her a glass of water, and then climbed into bed with her and hugged her as she sipped it. “Next time, how about you tie me up? Show me how it's done?”

“Sure.” She leaned into me. I could feel the magic pulsing within her, keeping her vampire heart beating. I knew from my tutors that vampires, like strigoi mort, had bodies powered and created by magic. As a strigoi viu, I had magic, but she was magic.

And in a gorgeous package, too. I was acutely aware of her body pressed against mine. My hands, on her shoulders, were tempted to slip lower. To feel her breasts, even though they were made of foam, and then move even lower. But no. I was tired, she was tired, and I still barely knew her. I still didn't know how she felt about her body, if she felt the same disconnect that I did. I didn't know if she liked what she had in her pants, or wanted to use it.

“So, I found tonight really hot. I like how thuddy that ladle is.” She said, sipping her water.

“Thuddy?” I asked.

“Yeah, it's a deep pain. Gets in the muscles.” She explained. “And don't worry, you'll learn aim with time. You should practice on a pillow at home. You can practice your tying, too, if you have rope.”

“I'll do that.” I said.

“What did you enjoy most?” She asked.

“Your reaction.” I said. “You're so hot when you're getting hit.”

She chuckled. “Well, thanks.”

“What about you? Do you find me hot?” I flushed at my question.

“You're nice-looking, but I don't actually find anyone hot.” She said.

“Really?” I asked.

“Yeah. Just not something I feel.” She said. “I can still like sex, though. As long as my partner isn't treating me like a man.”

“What about kissing?” I asked.

“Yeah, I like kissing.” She said, turning to look at me. “Why, do you want to kiss me?”

I responded by pressing my lips against hers.


End file.
